<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by pixelated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902287">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated'>pixelated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sirius loves his husband, literal angel Remus Lupin, omg they were husbands, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You look as if you’ve something on your mind, darling,” Remus says, playfully nudging his shoulder.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I was just thinking,” Sirius responds, dipping down to kiss Remus on his pink cheek before nodding his head toward the tree, “that you’d make a truly lovely tree topper.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“But why?” Remus asks him, raising his eyebrows as he snakes his arms around Sirius’s neck. “You’re the brightest star in the night sky.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Ah, I may be the star, but you are the angel,” Sirius replies, pulling him closer to his chest. “Infinitely more beautiful and wholesome.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/gifts">Kattlupin</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseberrybrains/gifts">Gooseberrybrains</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Wolfstar Holiday 2020 prompt list that I made and posted on <a href="https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/post/634951075596828672/its-come-to-my-attention-that-i-have-fireplace">tumblr</a>.</p>
<p>Day 5: Mistletoe &amp; Day 6: Sparkle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Most people will take one glance at Sirius Orion Black III and tell Remus that he’s a lucky, lucky man. After all, Sirius is the ideal tall, dark, and handsome fantasy come to life that both women and men, magical and Muggle alike, fall head over heels for and fawn over. Even at his advancing age, now in his mid-40s, he is striking with his dark, silver streaked hair, his olive-tanned skin, and his grey eyes that still gleam with the mischief of a rowdy teenager behind his thin-framed glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this is not even to mention his status as a decorated war hero, his abundant inherited wealth that he uses to pamper and spoil his husband and godson whenever he gets the chance, or his thriving career as a Healer which he mostly pursued for Remus’s sake. Remus will not argue the fact. He is very lucky, indeed. He’ll tell you that all of his dreams came true when he married his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius, however, will perpetually insist that it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> who is the lucky one of the pair. He will tell anyone who is willing (or unwilling, to be perfectly frank) to listen to him ramble on that he positively worships his husband. That Remus John Lupin-Black is sweetness and kindness personified, that he is just as beautiful with his sun-freckled cheeks, bright hazel eyes, and messy head full of curls, but even more so with his pure heart and thrill for adventure. That Remus makes him feel wanted, needed, and truly loved instead of merely idolized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, no one can turn him on, physically or intellectually, like Remus can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He will say that Remus is a literal angel walking on the earth and everyone who meets him should be falling at his feet. That in fact, it should be Remus who is sitting atop the Christmas tree, rather than that dead-eyed arts and crafts monstrosity with its tacky glitter-gold dress and crooked cotton ball wings. As he fills two glasses with Molly Weasley’s boozy holiday punch, Sirius wonders which one of Remus’s Ministry coworkers' kids made the sparkly abomination, and just who in the hell approved it to top their office party tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wave of his wand, Sirius floats one of the drinks across the room to Remus where he’s currently waiting for him beneath a sprig of white-berried mistletoe. Remus catches it and gives Sirius a beaming smile before waving him over and taking a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look as if you’ve something on your mind, darling,” Remus says, playfully nudging his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just thinking,” Sirius responds, dipping down to kiss Remus on his pink cheek before nodding his head toward the tree, “that you’d make a truly lovely tree topper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why?” Remus asks him, raising his eyebrows as he snakes his arms around Sirius’s neck. “You’re the brightest star in the night sky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I may be the star, but you are the angel,” Sirius replies, pulling him closer to his chest. “Infinitely more beautiful and wholesome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus snorts and rolls his pretty eyes. “Git. I’m no angel. Besides, you know better than anyone that I’m on Santa’s naughty list.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you insinuating what I think you’re insinuating?” Sirius asks, arching one black eyebrow as a devilish smirk stretches across his face. “Shall we put a pause on the festivities and sneak off to your office?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that!” Remus laughs and smacks Sirius’s shoulder, careful not to spill either of their drinks before deciding he’d better take them both and set them down on the table beside them. “I meant that I was waiting for a snog under the mistletoe. Godric, I swear you’d take me right here on the floor if I let you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As thrilling as that sounds, my bits are for your private viewing only.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sirius corrects before taking Remus into his arms, dipping him down low, and kissing him soundly on his cheeky little mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After having several more cups of boozy punch, the two giggling men eventually do make it to Remus’s office and ring in the holiday in the best way they can think—with a bang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are both lucky, indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>